Silverbolt
Silverbolt (シルバーボルト, Shirubāboruto), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is a brave Autobot. Who else would take command the Aerialbots despite his extreme fear of heights? He cares more for his friends than himself and his character is defined by his refusal to bow to it, and as a true believer in the Autobot cause, he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect them. Back before the war, Silverbolt loved watching police procedural and forensic video fiction. He was enough of a fan of it all that he actually knows more about the forensic side of things than former investigating officer Prowl! He constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus Prime named him leader of the Aerialbots in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. This has proven true and, not surprisingly, the mature, responsible Silverbolt makes an excellent commander. He can combine with his fellow Aerialbots to form Superion. "Nobody stand behind my engines!" :—Silverbolt when transforming to his jet mode. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Jean Claudio (French), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Roberto Alexander (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Jet Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Jet, After arriving to Earth, Silverbolt adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Concorde SST Jet Liner. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Silverbolt_11960886734_29b00c09f6_c.png|Silverbolt's Earth jet mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the Decepticon assault on Iacon, Silverbolt and Jetfire tried to stop Starscream from getting to the Decagon, but sustained heavy damage as a result. As Cybertron was dying, Zeta Prime ordered an evacuation of all Autobot cities. However, Megatron had refitted the station producing Dark Energon with a colossal weapon that blasted the ships holding the Autobots who defied him by escaping. Zeta Prime sent for Silverbolt, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Air Raid to lead the Aerialbots in an assault to take Megatron's battle station offline. After getting into the relay station, and disabling the safety locks, the Autobots managed to find the coolant room, where Silverbolt suggested blasting everything. Shooting through wave after wave of Decepticons, Air Raid admitted he had wanted to be the Aerialbot commander, but was impressed with his leader not entirely sucking at the job — especially for a guy who was afraid of flying. Silverbolt was not amused. The Autobots then destroyed the station's coolant pump, and Silverbolt ordered the squad to navigate towards the control room, showing utter devotion to the task at hand. In the room, the controls were blocked off and Megatron projected an image of himself, taunting the Autobots, Jetfire in particular. Silverbolt was surprised that they knew each other, and after a war of words, Megatron sent in his Decepticon troops. Though the Autobots were outnumbered, Silverbolt swore he'd fight to his last spark, and the opposition was no match. Silverbolt then flushed the coolant tanks and the Autobots tore off through the now-empty tunnels, which were starting to come apart. After overhearing a Decepticon commander talk about Megatron's plans for Trypticon, Silverbolt's squad destroyed his troops and flew to the nerve centre, where they deactivated the beam's pulse regulator. After stalling waves of Decepticons, the plasma within the regulator reached 110% and blew sky-high. However, Megatron had backup systems, and sent more Decepticons. Silverbolt decided that his team could still blow the weapon up from the inside, and the team flew inside to the energy conduit, where Optimus contacted him, telling him to disable the gun immediately, as the damage from the cannon was becoming catastrophic. Silverbolt had no clear plan, but still swore to do what he could prevent the Autobot deaths. Then...the gun taunted the Autobots, revealing its true identity as a Cybertronian, Trypticon. As they dispatched the Decepticons and flew in further, the situation became more and more dire, and Air Raid suggested the destruction of Trypticon's conversion cog, changing him to his original mode. Jetfire was skeptical, but Silverbolt encouraged the idea, as anything was better than a gigantic talking space gun. They managed to destroy the cog before it Trypticon could unleash a full-power blast at Optimus Prime's position, and Trypticon was forced into his beastly robot mode, falling towards Cybertron. Silverbolt ordered the team to destroy Trypticon's jetpacks, and when they were eliminated, allowed gravity to do the rest. Sure enough, Trypticon crashed on Cybertron, and Zeta Prime sent for Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee to investigate. Silverbolt told Optimus he and the others were en-route, and even gave them advice on how to defeat Trypticon. Optimus's group took Silverbolt's advice, and just after damaging his weapon systems, Silverbolt's squad arrived and tried to help out, but all three flying Autobots were swatted aside by the beast. Silverbolt and his teammates survived, however, and got better in time to witness Zeta Prime's post-victory speech, staying on Cybertron continuing the fight against Megatron and his Decepticons. They would be among the future crew members of the Ark when the Autobots' time came to leave their home. During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure from Cybertron During the waning days of the war, Silverbolt was grievously injured during battle, losing his wings, and began to leak too much Energon. Zeta Prime, Optimus and Ratchet were able to stabilize his condition despite the on and off power failures. When the Ark finally launched from Cybertron, Silverbolt aided in the ship-to-ship battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, briefly pausing to tend to the wounded with his fellow Aerialbots. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Slash Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Slash Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aerialbots Category:DC Universe Characters